


All is calm, all is bright

by thegirl20



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Vanessa receives a confusing text on Christmas morning.





	1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas babe x_

If Vanessa's looked at that text once today, she's looked at it a hundred times. Fishing her phone out of her pocket and flicking to her messages, just to see three little words. It's not so much the words, though, it's the little 'x' that follows them. It's the first time Charity's put a kiss at the end of a message to her. And she knows, because she checked back through all the other ones she's received, in case she missed it before. But no, this is the first.

* * *

When her phone had pinged with a message that morning, she was in a bit of a guddle with the dinner preparations. Nigella makes it all look so easy with her cavernous kitchen and double oven and shiny hair. Vanessa would kill to be that glam in the kitchen. She'd finally managed to get the oven door closed, after wedging one of the roasting tins in at a funny angle. With a nod of satisfaction, she'd stood up, wiped her hands on her pinny and reached for her phone. And then she'd nearly dropped the bloody thing because of  _that_ message with the kiss.

In truth, she'd avoided seeing Charity on the couple of days running up to Christmas. She'd really been enjoying this thing between them. And that day, in the pub, when Charity threatened to whack Veronica over the head with the poker from her own arse, well, Vanessa's heart felt like it might burst with joy. It seemed like a validation of everything that Vanessa had been feeling, and hoped Charity felt in return but was too scared to ask. It felt like they were on the same page, at the same level. And it had been such a  _relief_ to be able to finally talk to Rhona about it, even if Rhona was more judgemental about it than Vanessa would have liked. It was great just to be able to say the words out loud;  _I like her._

And then everything had come crashing down.  _Couple of weeks, I'll be bored of you._ Vanessa was surprised how painful those words were, considering that's what she'd been assuming since they'd started. Maybe that's  _why_ they hurt. They were confirmation that Vanessa wasn't enough. And that, no matter how many times Vanessa thought she saw genuine emotion in Charity's eyes, in the end it was just a distraction for the other woman. Someone to pass the time with for a while. Charity's heart clearly does not start beating faster when Vanessa walks into a room.

So, after two days of avoidance, the text was a bit of a surprise. Vanessa had agonised over her response. She could've just left it and not replied at all. She only considered that for a second before discarding the notion completely. She'd started to type a response several times, then deleted what she'd written, then panicked in case Charity was sitting looking at her phone and seeing the three little dots and expecting a novel. Finally she'd settled on something simple.

_Merry Christmas x_

As an afterthought, she'd added a Santa emoji and then sent it so that she couldn't second-guess herself any longer. She'd watched the text be delivered and then read almost immediately, her heart in her throat as Charity started to type again. The message came through a few seconds later.

_Enjoy your day with Rhona and the kids. Try not to think of me too much. Stuck up here fighting Sam over the last mince pie and trying not to gag from watching Chas play footsie with Paddy. I swear I'll punch one of them before the day's out._

Vanessa had laughed at that, standing alone in her kitchen. And she'd hated Charity a little for being able to make her.

_Try not to hurt Paddy too much. I'd have to cover his shifts._

Again, Charity's response was immediate.

_Can't have that. Then I'd NEVER get to see you._

Vanessa's breath had quickened then, just from some stupid words on a screen. The instinct to type something passive-aggressive about Charity getting bored had been strong, but she'd resisted. Not on Christmas day.

_There you go. An incentive not to punch Paddy._

There had been more of a gap before Charity's next response.

_I'm being summoned to help in the kitchen. They must be desperate. Have a good day Ness x_

And there it was again. That innocent little character that made all the difference. Vanessa thinks it's probably lucky texting wasn't a thing when she was a teenager because she'd have driven herself mad trying to decipher the meaning behind every little thing. She caught her lip between her teeth as she read it over and over again before typing her response.

_You too x_

* * *

Rhona comes over after midday, as arranged, and they exchange gifts and work together to pull the meal together. They spend a really nice day, just eating and laughing and playing with the kids and their new toys. It's just gone six when Leo starts yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll need to get him home soon," Rhona says, sipping her wine. "He was up far too late last night and far too early this morning, so he's gonna crash at some point."

"Poor little mite," Vanessa comments, glad that Johnny's still too little to fully appreciate all this Christmas stuff. "Too much excitement for one day, eh?"

Her phone rings in her pocket and she fishes it out, her stomach dipping when she sees the caller. She quickly glances at Rhona before standing up.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna-" She nods to the kitchen. Not that there's a hell of a lot of privacy in there either, but it's something. Rhona's face tightens just slightly before she nods and Vanessa rolls her eyes. She answers the call. "Hiya."

"Hey." Charity's voice is hushed and soft, like it is when they're in bed and the lights are off. "How's your day going?"

"Yeah, fine. Dinner's done, dishes are washed, kids are exhausted." She looks back into the living room. "How about you? Lamped anyone yet?"

"Not yet, no," Charity says, and Vanessa can hear her smile, can picture it clear as day. "But I've come close a few times."

"Well done. I know Paddy and Chas get on your wick with their carrying on sometimes."

"Mmmhmm." There's a pause, and Vanessa has a million things she'd like to fill it with, but Charity beats her to it. "Can...can I see you? Today I mean? Well, tonight. Later, like. Not for, well, you know...just...Jesus, Ness, feel free to cut in anytime."

She'd been so enchanted by Charity's nerves, she hadn't even thought to reply. "Yes." The word is out before she can even give it a second thought and she rolls her eyes at herself. So much for avoiding Charity for a while. A minute of hearing her voice and Vanessa's ready to agree to whatever she suggests. "I mean, yeah, if...if you want to."

"Be nice to get some peace from this lot," Charity says, too quickly and Vanessa tries to quell the rising hope in her chest. If Charity wanted peace, she could just go home.

"Well, come over whenever. Rhona's heading off soon."

"I'll wait a bit and then sneak away," Charity says. "Noah's already gone to play video games with Jacob and Debs and the kids have been whisked off somewhere by Tom. No-one'll even notice I'm gone, probably."

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Vanessa says, with a smile. "You're pretty noticeable."

"Only when I wanna be, cupcake." Vanessa swears she can hear Charity wink through the phone. Charity clears her throat. "Anyway, I'll head over in a bit. Need me to bring anything?"

"You're joking, aren't you? There's enough food here to feed an army."

"Or Paddy?" Charity suggests.

"Well, that might be a stretch," Vanessa says, with a laugh. "No, don't bring anything. Just yourself."

"I think I can just about manage that," Charity says, her voice soft and intimate in that way that warms Vanessa's belly. "I'll see you soon, babe."

"Yeah." Vanessa curses how breathless she sounds. "See you soon." She ends the call and takes a minute, bracing herself on the edge of the counter to make sure she doesn't look as shaken as she feels. When she's happy she's got herself under control, she slips her phone back into her pocket and heads through to the living room.

"Was that the person we've pointedly avoided speaking about all afternoon?" Rhona asks, helping Johnny to get a toy truck out of its packaging.

"It was," Vanessa says. "She was just calling to wish me a merry Christmas." She takes her seat back on the couch beside Rhona. "And she's, uh, she's gonna stop by for a bit later."

Rhona nods. "Is it...is it always  _late_  when she stops by?"

Sighing, Vanessa shakes her head. "Maybe we should just go back to avoiding the subject, eh? I don't want to spoil the nice day we've had."

"I'm sorry," Rhona says, reaching over and squeezing Vanessa's arm. "I'm just-" She stops herself, biting her lip. "I'm just trying to look out for you, like you'd do for me. Like you  _have_ done for me. Even if I wasn't willing to listen."

Vanessa frowns. "This is  _nothing_ like that!"

"No, no I know!" Rhona holds up her hands. "I just mean, well, it's  _Charity_. We all know what she's like, and I-"

"No, Rhona," Vanessa interrupts her. " _I_ know what she's like. You don't know what she's like with me, when we're alone." Her frown deepens. "And I'm not just talking about sex. She's...she's  _different_ with me." Her lips twitch into a smile as she thinks of Charity's softer moments. "She's sort of sweet, in her own way. You should've seen how she stuck up for me with Veronica the other day."

"Well, I know how much I had to grovel to make up for it," Rhona mutters.

"Veronica was being her usual self and laying into me about something and Charity stepped in and defended me," Vanessa says. "And she didn't have to. But she did."

"Look, Ness," Rhona says, reaching for Vanessa's hand and holding it. "I want so badly for you to be happy, okay? That's all I've ever wanted for you. And I don't want you to get hurt. And with Charity's track record I just-"

"What about  _my_  track record? What about yours?" Vanessa asks, shaking her hand free of Rhona's. "None of us is lily white, Rhona. And I prefer to judge someone on their behaviour rather than on their reputation. And I like spending time with Charity and I'm gonna keep on doing it until-" She falters, swallowing down the lump in her throat and shaking her head. "I'm gonna keep on doing it." She meets Rhona's eyes. "And it'd be great if my best mate could at least  _try_ and be happy for me."

Rhona looks at her for a long time, as if weighing up whether or not to pursue the issue. Vanessa's relieved when her lips pull into a smile, even if it is tight and grudged. Rhona nods. "I'll try," she says. "Like you said, I don't know Charity very well at all. I will give her the benefit of the doubt. For you."

"Thank you," Vanessa says, tilting her head to the side. "That means a lot." She tries not to think about the fact that it might only be required for another couple of weeks.

They wrangle the living room into a vaguely tidy state and Rhona's just about managed to get Leo's shoes on and is on the hunt for his jacket when the doorbell goes, making Vanessa's insides turn to jelly. Rhona's eyebrows go up.

"Well, she's keen, I'll give her that," she notes. "It's barely half an hour since she phoned."

" _Please_  be nice," Vanessa begs, as she goes to answer the door.

"I'm always nice," Rhona protests.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and opens the door, only just stopping herself from gasping at how beautiful Charity looks bathed in the light coming from the house, hair glowing, cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Hiya," she whispers.

"Hiya." Charity grins at her. "Nice jumper."

Vanessa glances down at herself. She'd almost forgotten her jumper had a huge sparkly Christmas pudding on it. She offers Charity a crooked smile. "Thanks?"

"No, I mean it. It suits you. It's adorable." Charity says, stepping into the hallway and closer to Vanessa. "Merry Christmas." And before Vanessa can come up with any response, Charity's lips are pressed softly against her own. It takes her a few seconds to remember that they're not alone, and she lifts a hand to Charity's cheek to gently push her back.

"Uh...I...Rhona is-"

"Rhona wasn't looking! I promise." Rhona's voice floats in from the living room.

Charity's eyebrows shoot up and she widens her eyes at Vanessa, mouthing 'sorry'. Vanessa shakes her head, swiping her thumb over Charity's cheekbone.

"Don't be, it's fine," she assures her. She nods to the living room. "Go on, get in, we're letting all the heat out."

Vanessa closes the door and leans against it for a second, trying to get her racing heart under control. Before Charity can make it very much further into the house, Johnny has attached himself to her legs and is beaming up at her.

"Hi mate," Charity says, placing her hand on his head just as Leo comes to join them. Charity starts to bend, waiting for Johnny shift, so that she can crouch to eye level. Johnny immediately leans into her side, wrapping an arm around her neck. She turns and grins at him, but then shifts her attention to Leo, before making the makaton sign for 'hello'. "Hi Leo." He responds in kind, with a wide smile and Vanessa scolds herself for not remembering that Charity and Leo are, in fact, related. Charity makes another sign, speaking at the same time. "Merry Christmas." He again responds with the same sign, before throwing his arms around her neck.

Vanessa glances at Rhona, to find her looking at the scene in front of her with a slightly open mouth. Vanessa clears her throat and Rhona's eyes flick up to meet her own. Vanessa raises an eyebrow and Rhona rolls her eyes, but the soft smile on her mouth speaks volumes.

"Merry Christmas, Charity," Rhona says, and it doesn't sound as forced as it might have a couple of minutes ago.

"Merry Christmas," Charity says, still crouching down with two little boys wrapped around her. "Hey, don't rush off on my account."

"No, no," Rhona says, with a dismissive wave. "We were heading off anyway. Leo's knackered and I'm not much better." She hold up Leo's jacket. "C'mon love, let's get you wrapped up, eh?"

Charity pats Leo's back and he releases her, running back to his mother and obediently getting into his jacket. Vanessa notes that Johnny's hand is buried somewhere in Charity's mane of hair, but instead of having him remove it, Charity just scoops him up as she stands, settling him on her hip and turning to smile at Vanessa.

"I think this one's not gonna last much longer either," she says, softly, as Johnny's head falls to her shoulder, his eyelids growing heavy.

"No. I'll get him up to bed soon," she says, moving closer and stroking a hand over Johnny's head.

"No, mummy!" Johnny whines, even as he rubs a fist into his eye. "I wanna stay with Chatty."

"Oh, so not with  _me_ , then," Vanessa says with a smile, tickling him. Charity hasn't spent all that much time with Johnny, but he's completely charmed by her already. Far too much like his mother, that lad.

"Right, I think that's us sorted," Rhona says, finishing up buttoning her coat. "C'mon, Leo. Say bye to everyone."

A round of goodbyes are exchanged and Vanessa ends up standing at the door waving, with Charity, still carrying Johnny, by her side. She tries not to notice how much it makes her feel like they're a proper little family. Or how much she  _wants_ that to be true. She can't feel that way. Not if she's going to be chucked in a couple of weeks. In fact, Johnny shouldn't be getting attached like this either.

Once Rhona and Leo are out of sight, she closes the door and turns to Charity. "Right, pass him here and I'll get him to bed. Kettle's not long boiled if you want a brew, or there's wine or...pretty much anything else."

Johnny's practically asleep, and barely notices when he's passed between them. Vanessa, however, notices the smile Charity gives him when he's secure in Vanessa's arms, and the way she runs her finger down the soft skin of his arm.

"Night night, mate," she whispers, stepping aside to let Vanessa go up the stairs.

* * *

Once Johnny's safely in bed, Vanessa goes to her own room and yanks off her Christmas jumper, chucking it on the bed and rummaging in her wardrobe for something a little less chunky. She opts for a black top with a little sparkle through it, keeping with the festive theme. The fact that the neckline is cut low doesn't do any harm either. She goes to the mirror and pulls her hair out of its ponytail, shaking it out and fluffing it around her shoulders. She sighs, that'll have to do.

When she gets back down the stairs, Charity's sitting on the couch, two cups of tea and a box of Mint Matchmakers on the coffee table in front of her. Along with something else.

"What's this?" Vanessa asks, as she takes a seat beside Charity.

"Hmmm?" Charity turns to her, eyes immediately dipping to her cleavage, a smile growing on her lips. "Nice t...op." She winks and Vanessa shoves her shoulder, pointing to the table.

"What's this?" she asks again.

Charity sighs. "Well, Vanessa, it's a box wrapped in Christmas paper, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess it's a Christmas present." She shifts in her seat, eyes flicking around the room. "It's for you."

"Oh, Charity...I...I didn't get you anything," Vanessa says, her cheeks flushing.

Charity's eyes snap to her own. "That's okay," she says, with a shrug. "Why would you? It's not like we're a  _couple_  or anything." The hurt that flashes in Charity's eyes is brief, but clear as day. And Vanessa suddenly feels like the biggest idiot in the world.

"That's...that's not what I meant," she says, although it sounds pathetic, even to herself.

"Well, it's what you said."

"No, but…"

"And I'm really not sure how I'm supposed to interpret 'we're not a couple' as anything other than...well, we're not a couple."

Vanessa tries for an embarrassed smile as she replays the conversation in her head. For two solid days, she's felt like the injured party in all of this, not for one minute thinking that she'd been the one to hurt Charity. "I...I thought you'd correct me."

Charity tilts her head in question. "Eh?"

"I thought...this sounds daft now, but I thought...what with all the stuff you said to Veronica and...you know, the stuff in the cellar…" She's really blushing now, her face is burning. "I thought you'd tell me that we  _were_. You know, a couple."

Charity blows out a breath, shaking her head. "Well, let me tell you, buttercup, when someone says 'we're not a couple' to you, the last thing you want is to invite more humiliation by arguing the toss with them about it."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa whispers, her head dropping forward. Charity's finger hooks under her chin and tips her face back up. She's wearing an indulgent smile and shaking her head.

"So, if I'm picturing this right," she begins. "You expected me to...what? Jump over the bar? Sweep you into my arms and dip you backwards? Look into your eyes and whisper ' _yes we are_ ' just before I went in for a kiss?"

Vanessa laughs a little at the image Charity's conjured up. "Not quite  _that_ elaborate, but yeah, I suppose that was the general idea." She lifts a hand and wraps her fingers around Charity's wrist.

"Oh, Vanessa, you have  _got_ to stop watching so many romantic comedies," Charity sighs. "They're rotting your brain."

"So...you...you're  _not_ gonna get bored of me in a couple of weeks, then?" Vanessa asks, looking up through her lashes at Charity.

"Listen, cupcake, I think it'll take me a good bit longer than two weeks to get bored of you," Charity says. "You're full of surprises. Like this latest one where you say the exact opposite of what you mean and expect me to read your mind." She widens her eyes dramatically.

Charity's voice is teasing, even if Vanessa knows her words are serious. "I'm sorry," she says, brushing her knuckles over Charity's cheek before cupping it. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are," Charity says, but she leans in and presses her lips against Vanessa's, firm and reassuring and the weight that's been pressing down on Vanessa's chest for two days suddenly lifts. She pulls back, still holding Charity's face, trying to find words to say what she feels, but Charity just rolls her eyes at her and shakes her head. "My tea's getting cold. Open your present."

Vanessa smiles, grateful for Charity's ability to keep things light. She watches Charity pick up her cup and take a sip. She leans forward and lifts the small wrapped gift from the coffee table. She carefully unpeels the sellotape and Charity huffs beside her.

"Just rip it," she says. "Can't be doing with people who try and keep the paper for next year."

Laughing, Vanessa follows her advice, ripping the paper off to reveal a plain white box. She opens it and takes out what's inside. It's a little figurine of a cow wearing red wellies and a bobble hat. Tears spring to her eyes and she presses her lips together.

"It...it reminded me of you," Charity says. "Not, you know, 'cause you're a cow or anything. But...you...you like cows. And you wear wellies and daft hats and-"

Vanessa shuts up her babbling with a kiss. "It's perfect," she mumbles against Charity's lips, feeling her smile into their next kiss. "I love it."

"Good," Charity says when they part. "Now drink your tea and try and find something half-decent on the telly."

They settle together on the couch, Vanessa resting her head on Charity's shoulder, the little cow figurine still clutched tightly in her hand.

She smiles. Suddenly the New Year is looking a whole lot brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxing Day morning & New Year's Eve.

Awareness comes gradually for Vanessa this morning. Delicious aches put a smile on her face before her eyes even open and she shuffles across the bed, throwing an arm out, only for it to fall onto nothing. She opens her eyes, lines forming between them as she finds herself alone. A sharp pain starts in her chest and radiates through her body in waves. How could Charity leave? After the things they'd  _said_ last night? After the-

Her eyes land on an emerald coloured bra, dangling from the bedside table. And a matching set of knickers on the bedpost. She quickly picks out the rest of Charity's clothes strewn around the room and flops onto her back, a hand on her chest and a smile on her lips. The relief is she feels is almost laughable in its intensity. She shivers in the cool morning air and gets up to grab something to put on. She chucks on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt before clambering back into bed as footsteps on the stairs grow louder. The bedroom door opens and Charity comes in, wearing Vanessa's dressing gown and holding two mugs. She smiles when she sees Vanessa is awake.

"Thought I heard movement up here," she says, her voice low as she places the mugs on the bedside table. She plants a knee on the bed and leans over to press her lips chastely against Vanessa's. "Morning."

"I thought you'd left." It's not what she'd planned to say at all, and a blush colours her face at Charity's raised eyebrow.

"That's more your thing than mine, buttercup," Charity murmurs, climbing under the covers. Vanessa arranges the pillows so they can both sit up against the headboard, and accepts the mug Charity passes her. "I was parched when I woke up so I made us a brew."

Wrapping both hands around the warm mug, Vanessa hums her thanks as she takes her first sip. Careful not to jostle the bed too much, she leans her head on Charity's shoulder, smiling when Charity turns to kiss her forehead.

"This is nice," Vanessa comments.

"Mmhmm," Charity agrees.

They sit in comfortable silence, sipping their tea. Vanessa has to fight to keep the smile off her face because it's Boxing Day and she's drinking tea in bed with Charity Dingle. She places her cup on the bedside table and then takes Charity's cup and does the same, ignoring the amused question on Charity's face. She pushes herself up and throws a leg over Charity's waist, settling on her thighs. Charity's eyebrows go up.

"Frisky this morning, eh?" Charity fits her hands around Vanessa's hips, sitting up further to bring their lips together.

Vanessa allows this kiss, enjoying for a moment the new sensation of being able to kiss Charity without trying to work out what she's feeling. But when Charity's hand starts to make its way below the waistband of her pyjamas, Vanessa pulls back, shaking her head.

"No, I'm...I just wanted to ask you something," Vanessa says, framing Charity's face with her hands.

"And this question requires you to be straddling me, does it?" Charity asks, hands flexing on Vanessa's hips. "Not complaining, just asking."

"It doesn't  _require_  it, no," Vanessa says, with a fake smile and narrowed eyes. "I just fancied straddling you."

"Fair enough," Charity nods. "Go on then. Ask me your question."

"What are you doing on New Year's Eve?"

"Well babe, as you know, I own a pub," Charity begins, speaking slowly as if to a small child. "So I will be slaving away, earning an honest crust by serving alcohol to people who are out pretending to have a good time." She slides her hands around to Vanessa's backside and squeezes. "Chucking out time will be one o'clock sharp, though, so I'm all yours after that."

Vanessa smiles, putting her hands on Charity's shoulders. "And if I happen to be in the pub at midnight-" She bites her lip, unable to completely quell the nerves that twist her stomach. "-will you be too busy working to kiss me?"

"In front of the whole village?" Charity widens her eyes. "Well, aren't you getting brave in your old age? I'll be sure to have Diana Ross lined up on the CD player."

"Charity," Vanessa begins, leaning in so that their noses are almost touching. "You announced to the whole pub that we slept together. Then  _I_ announced to the whole pub that we slept together. Then Paddy  _caught_ us sleeping together-"

"Wasn't a whole lot of sleeping going on when Paddy walked in, cupcake," Charity bumps her nose against Vanessa's, that slow grin of hers turning her lips up and making Vanessa's insides go funny.

"What I  _mean_ is, I think anyone who doesn't have an inkling about us by now just hasn't been paying attention." She brushes her lips over Charity's and sits back, surprised to see Charity's smile dimming. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" Charity meets her eyes and smiles again, but it's not a proper smile. Her hands slide up from Vanessa's arse to link at the base of her back. "Nothing's wrong. I've got a seriously hot lady in my lap practically begging to be kissed at midnight on New Year. What could be wrong?"

Vanessa sighs, tilting her head to the side as she examines Charity's face. Despite only really getting to know the other woman over the past couple of months, she'd like to think she's learning to read her pretty well. And right now there's something Charity's not saying. "Hey," she begins, trailing her fingers along Charity's arm to her wrist and pulling her hand away from its resting place so that she can hold it. She looks into Charity's eyes as she continues. "We said we were doing this couple thing, right?" She waits until Charity nods. "Well, if we're a couple, then that means we need to talk to each other about the stuff that's going on up here." She taps Charity's temple with her finger.

After heaving a deep sigh and throwing Vanessa a resentful glare that Vanessa's only half sure is teasing, Charity relents. "Just...when you said about folk paying attention. Pretty sure our Debs hasn't got a clue." She shrugs. "Told you it was nothing."

"It's not nothing if it bothers you, Charity," Vanessa tells her, feeling guilty about her thoughtless comment. "And anyway, I was just blathering on. Don't pay any mind to me."

"Well, maybe she'll figure it out if she sees you snogging the face off me, eh?" Charity tugs her closer and sits up, wrapping her arms around Vanessa. "Maybe we should practise a bit. You know, before we go public."

"Practise?" Vanessa says, trying to sound offended, but smiling as Charity drags kisses along her neck. "I thought we were already pretty good at it, to tell you the truth."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Charity agrees, nipping at Vanessa's chin with her teeth. "But there's always room for improvement, right?"

Before Vanessa can respond, little footsteps thunder down the hall and Vanessa shoves Charity back onto the pillows so that their position isn't quite so compromising as Johnny throws open the door. When his eyes land on Charity, they grow wider than they had the previous day when he'd spied his pile of presents in the living room.

"Chatty!" He launches himself onto the bed, scrambling over so he can snuggle into Charity's side. Charity looks at her, an eyebrow raised before turning back to him.

"Hiya mate," Charity says, tickling him and making him shriek with laughter as he squirms away. Vanessa pulls the edges of the dressing gown Charity's wearing closer together over her chest, now acutely aware that she's not wearing anything underneath it.

"Uhhh, Johnny love, how about me and you make Charity some breakfast, eh?" Vanessa says, with a wide smile.

He frowns and looks to Charity, reaching to take her hand. He tugs it a little. "You come too?"

"I'm just gonna put some clothes on, darlin'," Charity tells him, squeezing his little hand. "Then I'll come down, okay?"

"Okay, come on Mummy!" He scrabbles off the bed and out into the hallway. They hear him bumping down the stairs on his backside. Vanessa shakes her head and blows out a breath. "We're gonna have to be careful about...how we fall asleep," Vanessa says, with a pointed glance at Charity's chest. "He does sometimes come through during the night."

"And the sight of my unfettered bangers would scar him mentally, would it?" Charity asks, smirking. She looks down at herself. "Didn't think they were  _that_ terrifying."

"Shut up, Charity. You know they're amaz-" She shakes her head, pressing her lips together. "That's not the point and you know it," Vanessa says, poking a laughing Charity in the side. "I just don't know all the rules for...this."

"For what?" Charity asks, her brow creased in question.

"For...you know." She gestures between them. "With Johnny. I haven't-" She fights down the blush she can feel creeping up her neck. "It's not like I've had to worry about him walking in on me and anybody else, is it?"

Charity sits up and wraps her arms around Vanessa, pulling her into a gentle kiss. "Hey, listen," she begins, her voice soft. "Kids just...accept things. He's too young to understand what us being in bed together means. He's just happy to see  _me_  here." She gives Vanessa huge smile. "Congratulations. Your boy has excellent taste." She tilts her head. "Or he's also too young to understand that he  _shouldn't_ be happy to see me."

Vanessa shakes her head, wrapping her arms around Charity's shoulders and pressing her nose into her hair. " _I'm_  always happy to see you. And I'm old enough to know better."

A squeeze around her middle is her only answer, and they sit like that for a few moments longer before Johnny's voice shouting for his mummy to hurry up pulls them apart. Vanessa sighs, but climbs off Charity and stands.

"You can borrow something of mine if you don't want to put yesterday's clothes back on," Vanessa says, unable to deny the visceral thrill the thought of Charity wearing her clothes causes.

Charity raises her eyebrows. "Oh, spending a day in a pair of your frillies?" She bites her lip, letting her eyes roam up and down Vanessa's body. "Didn't realise you were so kinky, babe."

Narrowing her eyes, Vanessa picks up Charity's bra and chucks it at her, smirking when it hits her in the face. "You'll have to make do with that, though. Mine'll be too big."

Charity's indignant gasp accompanies her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, she's at the shop picking up a couple of things. Tracy's ringing her purchases through while her Dad zooms Johnny around like an aeroplane, making the appropriate noises. She's been thinking about what she said to Charity, how anybody that's been paying attention should really know that something's going on between them. And the more she thinks about it, the more she's convinced that her family  _haven't_ been paying attention. Not one of them has mentioned the cellar incident and it's not like she's exactly brought it up. So they are probably in the same boat as Debbie. And she's not sure she wants them to find out by seeing them snog at midnight.

"What, uh, what's everyone doing for New Year's Eve?" she asks, attempting to be casual.

Tracy makes a noise that's half sigh and half groan. "Now, try not to get  _too_ excited when I tell you our plans," she says, with a roll of her eyes. "We will be spending New Year's Eve in...The Woolpack!"

"And you sound thrilled about it," Vanessa comments, as Frank joins them.

"Well, it's hardly special is it?" Tracy says, leaning over to tickle Johnny's knees. "We're in there every other day. I thought we might go to Manchester for the evening, or at least Leeds." She puts both hands up "But, oh no, we've got to spend it here with Queen Leyla since she's buggering off to Greece or whatever."

"She is Jacob's mum, darling," Frank says. "Of course he wants to spend time with her."

"Then let  _them_ go to the bloody Woolpack," Tracy says. "Me and David could've gone off and done something  _fun_."

Vanessa exchanges a look with Frank. It's hard not to feel some sympathy for Tracy's situation with Leyla and David, but with Jacob in the mix, it's complicated. Vanessa offers her a tight-lipped smile and turns to her father.

"How about you, Dad? Pub for you an'all?"

"Megan and I are having a quiet night in, actually," Frank says. "Some wine, a nice film, a bit of mood lighting and then later perhaps-"

"And we don't need to be hearing about your perhapsing, thanks very much," Tracy says, her face scrunched up in disgust. She turns her attention to Vanessa. "What about you? Any big plans to make me jealous?"

"Uh, no, not really. I was just gonna head to the pub too," Vanessa says, her heart thudding in her chest, making her feel ridiculous.

"With Rhona?" Tracy asks, although it's almost not a question, it's an assumption. Vanessa opens her mouth to respond, but Frank interrupts.

"Do you need me to look after this one?" he asks, nodding to Johnny. "We'll have Eliza, so one more won't make any difference."

"Y-yeah, that'd be great, thanks," she says, with a small smile. "But, uh, I'm not going with Rhona. Well, she might be there, I'm not sure, I've not asked."

"You're not going on your own?" Tracy's clearly trying not to look horrified. "Look, you can hang out with us. Punch me in the leg if I give Leyla the evils too often."

"No, I'm not going on my own, actually," Vanessa huffs. "I've got a-" It's not exactly a  _date_ ; Charity's working. Unfortunately, Tracy fills in the blanks on her own.

"Ooooh, you've got a  _date_?" she practically squeals. "You've kept that one quiet. Right, I need details. Man or woman?"

"Tracy!" Frank scolds. "Leave your sister alone. She'll tell us what she wants to tell us, won't you Teeny?"

Vanessa sighs, this is not going well. "It's not a  _date_ , as such. I...just…" She bites her lip, keeping her eyes on Tracy so she doesn't need to look at her dad. "It's Charity."

The way Tracy's face gradually falls into a frown is almost comical. Vanessa glances at her Dad, who is wearing a similar expression.

"Charity?" Tracy says. "Charity Dingle?"

"Know many other Charitys, do you?" Vanessa snaps, then winces at her own defensiveness. "Yes. Charity Dingle. I'm going to the pub so that...so that I can kiss her at midnight. Because she's the only person I want to kiss at midnight. But she'll be working so it's not a date. But we are, you know, dating. Each other. Me and Charity."

They both stare at her in silence that goes on too long to be comfortable. It's eventually broken by Johnny. "I like Chatty."

Tracy's eyebrows shoot up. "So," she begins, drawing the word out. "It's serious enough that your kid has formed an opinion on her, but you didn't think to inform us?"

"I didn't  _know_ it was serious," Vanessa protests, turning large pleading eyes on her dad. "It just...sort of crept up on me. All these feelings and I...well, like I said, she's the one I want to kiss at midnight."

Frank sighs. "I said to you before that I just want you to be happy, and that stands." He sits Johnny on the counter and puts his hands on Vanessa's shoulders. "She makes you happy?"

Vanessa nods. "She does." Her voice is rough and she swallows. "She really does. It's kind of embarrassing how happy she makes me, actually."

"Then that's good enough for me," Frank pulls her into a hug and she presses her face into his shoulder. She knows this isn't the last conversation she's likely to have with them about this. But for now, she'll take this acceptance. He kisses the top of her head and she pulls away, wiping at her eyes. Frank heads off into the back of the shop, and Vanessa's sure she hears him sniffling.

When she gets herself together enough to look at Tracy, her sister is smirking and shaking her head. "You have got the  _weirdest_ taste in women, V."

"Tell me about it," Vanessa says, with a half smile and a shrug.

"So, has this been going on since that first time," Tracy asks, as Vanessa picks up Johnny and then her shopping.

"Not...the  _whole_ time," Vanessa says. There were a couple of weeks where she managed to stay away. Maybe more like a week and a half. "But most of it, yeah."

"Wow, proper serious, then?" Tracy says, leaning on the counter and waving to Johnny.

Vanessa smiles. "I hope so."

 

* * *

 

New Year's Eve rolls around, and Vanessa decides to make a bit of an effort. She pays a little more attention to her hair and make-up than she normally would for a night in the pub. She slips into a little black dress and tarts it up with a glitzy necklace. Pulling on her leather jacket, she takes a final look in the mirror and decides she'll do. She's glad of the short walk to the pub, because it's bloody freezing and she hurries to the door, her heels clicking up the stone path.

The pub is warm and packed and it takes her a second to make it to the bar. Charity's speaking to Jimmy and Nicola at the other end of the bar, so she waits until she glances in her direction and smiles. It seems like her effort did not go to waste, as Charity's face slackens. Without ending her conversation, she walks over. She leans across the bar as far as it will allow, her head almost touching Vanessa's.

"Well, don't you look-" Her eyes dip to Vanessa's chest and she bites her lip. "-edible?"

"Thank you," Vanessa says, taking in Charity's outfit. She's gone for a red dress that shows off her figure to great effect. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Oh, I know babe," Charity agrees. "But you don't know the best bit yet." She beckons Vanessa closer with her head, placing her lips next to her ear. "I'm wearing your knickers underneath." A kiss is pressed to her cheek and then Charity's walking away, she turns and gives Vanessa a wink over her shoulder and it's only then that Vanessa realises her mouth is hanging open. She shakes her head at Charity, but can't help but smile when the other woman laughs.

 

* * *

 

The night passes fairly quickly. Paddy and Rhona come in and join her at the bar and she enjoys their easy chatter. Charity stops by every so often, sometimes joining in the conversation, sometimes just to touch Vanessa's hand or smile at her. Rhona and Paddy tease her about that and she doesn't care in the slightest. Tracy, David and Jacob come in and say hi before grabbing a table. When Leyla comes in a few minutes later, she excuses herself and goes to join them. Mostly to play mediator if required, but everyone manages to remain civil, friendly even. Noah comes by after a little while and sits with Jacob. Most of their communication appears to be about things happening on their phones, but they seem happy.

It's about half past eleven when the bell behind the bar rings out, silencing the buzz of voices. Chas holds up her hand.

"Right, I don't know about you lot, but I'm planning on having a right good snog at midnight. The bar will be closing between five to twelve and quarter past, so if your glasses need filling, get it done  _now_."

There's a general movement towards the bar. Vanessa looks around the table, but everyone's glass is pretty much full, including her own. Swirling the liquid around to make sure the gin's fully mixed in, she necks the remaining liquid, ignoring Leyla's raised eyebrow.

"I...uh, need a drink, so…" She points to the bar and gets to her feet.

"Enjoy," Tracy says, with a wink. "Try and drag yourself away long enough to wish your little sis a happy new year though, eh?"

"Course I will," Vanessa says, pushing her way into the crowd and emerging at the bar near the hatch.

Charity and Chas are working their way through the waiting punters methodically and Vanessa takes the opportunity just to observe Charity. It's not like she's just noticed that Charity is beautiful; she's been aware of that since she first arrived in the village. But it's definitely only recently that she's realised how attractive she is, how alluring, how enchanting. Everything about her is now like a beacon to Vanessa, screaming to be looked at. Or touched. It's like torture to be this close and not be able to touch.

It feels much longer than twenty minutes, but Charity eventually makes her way over to join her, two glasses and a bottle in her hands. As she draws nearer, Vanessa notes that it's the same brand of whisky they shared in the cellar.

"Feeling nostalgic?" she asks as Charity sets the glasses on the bar and opens the bottle, pouring each of them a measure. Chas is fiddling with the TV, and shouting at Victoria to turn off the music so they can hear the countdown.

"Maybe a little bit," Charity admits, holding out one of the glasses for Vanessa to take. "That's what New Year's for, isn't it? Looking back on what you've done over the year?"

"Or looking forward?" Vanessa suggests, as Charity comes out from behind the bar to stand beside her, they both sip their drinks.

"That too." Charity takes her hand and links their fingers together as Chas yells that there's one minute to go.

"Debbie not here?" Vanessa looks around, realising she hasn't seen her.

"Nope," Charity says with a shrug. "We might just need to go and kiss on her doorstep tomorrow.  _Maybe_ she'll figure it out then. No guarantees, of course."

Vanessa laughs, moving closer to Charity as someone jostles her to get past. Charity lets go of her hand and takes the glass from her other one, putting both of them on the bar. She then slides her hand onto Vanessa's back, pulling her in so that they're resting against one another as the countdown from ten starts. Neither of them join in, instead choosing to spend the last ten seconds of the year looking into each other's eyes. Big Ben chimes and cries of 'happy new year' ring out across the pub.

"Happy New Year, babe," Charity murmurs,

"Happy New Year," Vanessa responds, her hand moving to the back of Charity's neck to pull her into a kiss. It tastes of whisky and promises and Vanessa wants it to last forever. Too soon, Charity draws back a little, rubbing her nose against Vanessa's.

"D'you wanna nip down to the cellar?" she whispers. "Since we're being nostalgic?"

Vanessa laughs, but shakes her head, her arms winding around Charity's neck. "No. I wanna stay right here." Someone's started a rousing verse of Auld Lang Syne and Vanessa starts to sway until Charity moves with her. "And I wanna dance with you. And maybe kiss you a bit more."

Charity lifts her eyebrows, a pleased smile fighting its way across her mouth. "Is that right?" She tightens her arms around Vanessa. "Well, I suppose we could do that instead." She leans in close to Vanessa's ear. "How does it feel to be out and proud, then?"

Glancing around, Vanessa notes that no-one is paying them a blind bit of notice. She looks back at Charity and grins. She lifts a hand to cup her cheek, tilting her face down. Just before their lips meet, she whispers. "Bloody brilliant."


End file.
